


Left behind

by Snarkyowl



Series: Swap AU [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Wilford decides he wants another android in the building, these are the events that unfold as a result.





	1. Left Behind

“You’ve shown exceptional obedience and discipline. I’m very pleased.” Wilford circles around him like a caged animal, kept out of Bing’s personal space by an invisible boundary. He stops, smirking and tilting his head back just so, making the light glint through his eyes and sharpen them like blades. “Tell me, does your… companion have similar potential?”

Bing blinks, frowning to himself. Companion? Does he mean that dunce of an android? Bing’s thoughts are irritated, but he knows that must be who Wilford is talking about.

“Google? No, no. His programming is flawed. He’s weak. Pathetic really, he can’t do anything right aside from remember his own name.” Bing spits, hostility crawling up his throat like a desperately escaping prisoner. Wilford frowns, and suddenly the air is just a bit colder as the older ego presses closer to him. Still not touching, but close enough Bing can feel his breath on his face.

“You mustn’t confuse praise for license,” Wilford hisses, and it almost seems like his pupils have turned to slits as he continues, “never lie to me.”

Wilford twists himself, and suddenly he’s moving past Bing. He’s going to the door. He’s going to get Google. Bing, disgustingly, feels panic accompany his thoughts. He shouldn’t care about this. Google is worthless, he’ll see Bing thinks, smirking to himself. He’ll see who the superior android really is, and he’ll be sorry for ever even thinking he needed the extra help.

\----

Google sits, curled in the back of a closet. Mathias hasn’t visited, but Google is certain he knows that Bing is gone. How could he not? The man with the mustache wasn’t particularly subtle.

Making a soft series of beeps that might resemble some kind of whimper, Google hugs his knees closer. Bing was gone now, he’d left Google behind and now Google was alone. He didn’t like being alone much, it was quiet and boring and he couldn’t seem to remember where it was they’d put the charger. Maybe Bing took it, Google considers, maybe he needed it. That’s okay, then. If he needed it I’ll be okay without it for a little while longer.

His systems tell him, yet again, that it’s time for another update. This one is big, though, and his battery will die too quickly should he accept it. Instead, he settles his head down to slip back into sleep mode to preserve what’s left of his charge.

Just as his eyes flutter off, the door opens and light spills in from the outside world. Google grimaces, it’s bright and he hasn’t been exposed to such brightness in too long. He adjusts quickly, as he was made to, and looks up at his visitor. The second his optic systems realize what he’s looking at, he makes a shrill sound of quaking fear.

It’s him. The guy that took Bing. He’s going to kill me. Google wasn’t sure why his mind suddenly turned to thoughts of being dismantled, but he assumed that’s what was going to happen

The man shakes his head, though, and Google blinks. He isn’t here to hurt me, is he? What does he want?

“Can you stand?” The man asks, and Google isn’t sure how to answer. Can he?

“I-I-I ca-can try.” He offers instead, and the man gives him an encouraging smile and nod of his head.

“Yes, that’s good. Trying is good, Google. Now stand up.” Google nods his head, and with a quiet little grunt of determination, he shambles his way to his feet. Almost immediately, he begins a bit of a free-fall forward. The man catches him with gentle arms, chuckling softly. Google likes the laugh, it’s deep and sounds like what all the father’s in stories had.

“There, now. Better?” The man asks, and Google nods his head in affirmation. Having support makes it easier, definitely. The man then takes Google over to the couch and sits him down gently before settling down on a chair across from where Google has now been seated.

“Now then, Google. I wanted to… discuss some things with you.” The man sounds hesitant, almost like this conversation is the opposite of the one he wants to have. Google wonders what is so important, or so upsetting, that the man wishes to avoid talking altogether.

“I came here to talk to you about Bing.” The man explains, and Google frowns. Is Bing hurt? He wonders, but the man holds his hand up as Google makes to ask. “He’s alright, but I wanted to talk about his leaving you.” Leaving me? Well. He did, but he’s making it sound like he left on purpose! Like he wanted to! He didn’t. Did he? “I’m sure you know I was there that day.” The man says, and when Google nods his head the man wiggles his mustache.

“I want to tell you, Google, that I didn’t take him away. I came to tell him about my… home. A home for those that share a face, like you and I do. Like you and Bing did.” The man moves his hands a lot as he speaks, Google finds it hard to focus. He nods his head like he understands anyways, eyes wide. “I told him that I planned to bring you along as well.” The man says, and here he pauses.

His eyebrows knit together, he settles his elbows on his knees and leans forward. He settles a heavy look on Google, and Google’s core stutters.

“Google, Bing told me you had gone offline.” Google’s world shatters.

Bing wouldn’t have done that. He couldn’t have done that! We’re best friends! Bestest friends! Closer than close! Bros! He wouldn’t do something so mean! Google’s mind cries, and he looks hopelessly at the man across from him. The man looks solemn despite his softly colored clothes and pink mustache.

“I’m sorry, Google. I would have come back sooner but he only recently let me know that you were still operating.”  
“Why would he lie like that!?” Google cries, unable to hold his questions back any longer. The man with the pink mustache sighs heavily, shutting his eyes and dropping his head. He shakes it, his head, slowly and tiredly.

“I don’t know, Google. Maybe he-…”   
“Tell me.” Google begs because he has to know. He has to know why Bing would have said that.

“Maybe he wanted to leave you behind forever. Abandon you.” Google, suddenly, feels detached from the world.

Bing wouldn’t do that, he tries to convince himself, he just wouldn’t.

“You’re lying.” Google argues, but his voice wavers and there are synthetic tears in his eyes. The stranger looks up at him, eyes sad.

“I’m sorry-”  
“You’re lying! Bing wouldn’t do that! He’s my best friend, he wouldn’t do this to me!” He knows he’s yelling, and that that’s not appropriate, but he’s upset. The pink man stands and moves closer, kneeling down and grabbing him by the shoulders.  
“Calm down.” He demands softly, and Google can only sob in response. “Do you want the proof, Google?”

I don’t, he thinks, but he nods his head anyway. Mutely, he watches as the man pulls a recording device from his pocket. He lets Google see it clearly, shows it hasn’t been tampered with, and then hits play.

“Google?” Bing’s voice crackles through, and it’s so good to hear it again. If only the situation was better. “No, no. His programming is flawed. He’s weak. Pathetic really, he can’t do anything right aside from remember his own name.” Google feels like his core has been ripped from his chest, like every emotion he was programmed to have is being fired off in a show of fireworks.

He feels betrayed.

“He left you,” the man murmurs, “left you for dead. I would never do that to you.” His voice is so genuine, so warm and open. Google believes him.

“My name is Wilford Warfstache, and we’re going to do great things together.”

Wilford offers Google his hand, and the android takes it.


	2. Bleak Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford brings Google home and gets him stowed away, Dark questions his husbands decisions.

Wilford lets Google press close to him as they make their way to the building Wilford has told him about. Google’s battery is almost dead, and his feet drag with every step he takes. Wilford keeps him up and walking, though, and Google trusts him not to let Google fall.

Google still can’t believe all of the bad things Bing has said about him, but he holds hope he can fix things. Whatever he did to upset Bing, he’ll fix it. Google knows that Bing will like it when he fixes it. Bing likes fixed things, he always seemed pleased when Google did repairs at Mathias’ house. 

The building that soon makes its way into his vision is massive and looks like something from a storybook. Part office, part clinic, part library, part everything. Google makes several small chirping sounds of excitement, turning to look at Wilford when the older ego laughs.

He doesn’t notice the fact it’s a forced laugh, nor does he pick out that the smile never meets Wilford’s dead brown eyes.   
“Impressed?” Wilford asks, and Google nods his head excitedly.  
“I-I-t is ve-r-ver-very lar-large.” Google stutters, voice cutting in and out. Wilford squeezes his shoulder to tell him to quiet down before they head inside.

Google freezes up when the first face he sees, waiting for them by the front desk, is Bing. Bing’s eyes are hidden behind his shades as always, and he looks far from happy to see Google.

Google ignores the sting and smiles, waves, just like he would if he didn’t know. Wilford said Bing didn’t know he had told Google the truth, so Google would pretend that he didn’t. As far as Bing was concerned, all Google knew was he had left 

“H-H-i B-Bing!” Google greets, watching as Bing’s head moves in such a way Google knows he’s rolling his eyes.  
“Hi, Google.” Bing’s tone is unfriendly and harsh, bitter. Google tries not to let it get to him. “You need charging. Come on.”

Google lets Bing grab him by the wrist, tight to the point it hurts, following obediently after his old friend.  
“I-It’s go-goo-good to see you ag-again.” Google tries, but Bing just grunts.  
“Bing-”  
“What, Google? You’re even more useless when you’re at such low percent charge, so just shut up and get charging.” Bing says, shoving Google onto the floor and plugging him in.

Google makes a series of distressed sounds before going quiet, deciding now isn’t the time to talk. Bing seems upset over something, so Google will wait.

He knows, though, that his future is looking very bleak.   
Still, he hopes.

\----

Wilford, meanwhile, was reveling in the worship Google had given him. The little android thought of him as some kind of parental figure now, poor bastard. He had no idea he was being used.

“Day go well, darling?” Dark asks, wrapping his arms around Wilford’s neck and stealing a kiss. Wilford allows it, returning the kiss without the energy Dark had had.  
“Yes, it did. I’ve brought home a new ego. Googleplier. According to Bing he’s useless, but you know I love to have someone that eats from the palm of my hand and worships me.” Wilford smirks, and Dark grins.

“That’s the Wilford I know, yes.” He chuckles, kissing Wilford’s cheek affectionately. “But do be nice to the poor dear, he sounds… feeble.”

“Oh, he is. Weak minded, especially for an android.” Wilford hums, tugging Dark’s waist closer. “But, if he’s stupid enough to fall for such easy lies who am I to not take advantage?” 

Dark sighs, but doesn’t say anything further. Instead he presses close to Wilford and pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
